spongebob_and_patrickfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1a- Help Wanted (1999)
Help Wanted is the first Spongebob Squarepants episode to be offically aired. Storyline The narrator (voice acted by Spongebob character) introduces a glorious pineapple under the sea. His huge horn wakes Spongebob up. He goes and talks to his pet snail, Gary (who meow's like a cat) and says that he must keep healthy and fit for an important day. He jumps of his diving board (located very high above the bed) and lands into his pants. He goes to the exercise room. Throughout this, Spongebob seems like he is puffing out, due to the heavy weights, which actually is only a metal pole with two teddy bears attached on it. After that, he declares that he ready. He runs down towards the Krusty Krab, to be cheered by his neighbour (and best friend), Patrick Star. Spongebob sees the "Help Wanted" sign, as is determined to get that job. He has dreamed for this award for many years, but somewhat is scared to confront his fears and go inside of the Krusty Krab. However, Patrick later convinces Spongebob to go inside. Meanwhile, Squidward Tentacles is cleaning the window. He is horrified when he sees Spongebob and rushes immediately to owner Eugene Krabs. However, even before Squidward can utter a word, Spongebob has already walked in. Mr Krabs comes out and had an idea. He tells Spongebob that he has to past a "test" which is to aquire a hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo drive. Mr Krabs and Squidward are laughing and think that Spongebob will never return. Right after Spongebob leaves the Krusty Krab, several buses (five in total) surround the Krusty Krab. Each bus apparently is full of hungry anchovies (all of the fish look identical) and barge in the restaurant. Squidward facing a huge mob of hungry anchovies tries to keep them in file, in a line sort of manner. However, it seems like the anchvoies either do not like Squidwards actions and form a angry mob, representing a "sea" of angry fish. Squidward and Mr Krabs rush out rushing up one of masts (poles attached in the restaurant), and think they are going to get killed by the angry fish. Then, Spongebob arrives with an actual hydrodynamic spactula with port and starboard attachments. Squidward and Mr Krabs are shocked that Spongebob actually "passed the test." Spongebob flies into the kitchen making an attempt to stop the angry mob rioting. Suprisingly, Spongebob already knows the secret formula and does this action that makes Krabby Patties, and so satisfies all the anchovies. After feeding the last anchovie, Mr Krabs is overjoyed and gives Spongebob and offical nametag and hires him. Then, Mr Krabs cheers for Spongebob (three times), and Squidward even says hooray (in a bored way). Mr Krabs then goes into his office to count his money he earned. Patrick comes in demanding of a Krabby Patty, only to fly out with a huge stream of flying patties. Squidward tells Mr Krabs to see his new employee.